Superman
thumbSuperman (Super-Homem1) é um personagem, cujas histórias em quadrinhos são publicadas pela editora estadunidense DC Comics, uma empresa subsidiária do grupo Time Warner. O personagem, entretanto, já foi adaptada p ara diversas outros meios, como cinema, rádio, televisão, literatura e vídeo-game. Superman é um super-herói foi criado pela dupla de autores de quadrinhos Joe Shuster e Jerry Siegel. Sua primeira aparição foi apresentada na revista Action Comics #1 em 1938, nos Estados Unidos. Superman nasceu no fictício planeta Krypton e foi chamado pelos seus pais de Kal-El (que significaria Filho das Estrelas no idioma kryptoniano). Foi mandado à Terra por Jor-El, seu pai, cientista, momentos antes do planeta explodir. O foguete aterrissou na Terra na cidade de Smallville (por alguns anos, foi traduzida no Brasil como Pequenópolis), onde o jovem Kal-El foi descoberto pelo casal de fazendeiros Jonathan e Martha Kent. Conforme foi crescendo, ele descobriu que tinha habilidades diferentes dos humanos. Quando não está atuando com o tradicional uniforme azul e vemelho, ele vive como Clark Kent, repórter do Planeta Diário (Estrela Diária em Portugal). Clark trabalha com Lois Lane, com quem hoje é casado. Superman é uma das mais importantes personagens da cultura pop ocidental, sendo o primeiro herói dos quadrinhos a ter uma revista intitulada com seu nome: Superman #1, publicada no verão de 1939. Além disso, Superman foi licenciado e adaptado para diversas mídias, desde rádio até televisão e cinema. O filme Superman Returns foi lançado em 2006, com uma aceitação abaixo das expectativas. A origem e poderes da personagem foram sendo expandidos e alterados gradativamente ao longo dos anos para acompanhar a evolução do público. A história do Superman foi alterada para permitir as aventuras do Superboy e outros sobreviventes de Krypton foram criados, como Supermoça e Krypto, o supercão. A personagem foi revisado e atualizado mais recentemente em 1986. John Byrne recriou a personagem, reduzindo os poderes do Superman e apagando diversas personagens da versão oficial das histórias, o que atraiu a atenção dos meios de comunicação. A cobertura da imprensa foi novamente recebida na década de 1990, com A Morte do Superman, uma história na qual a personagem era dada como morta.2 A propriedade sobre a personagem foi objeto de disputa, com Siegel e Shuster reclamando o retorno de sua propriedade legal. Os direitos autorais são novamente objeto de disputa, com a mudança das leis de direitos autorais permitindo à esposa e à filha de Siegel reclamar uma parte dos direitos autorais, levando a uma disputa com a companhia Warner Bros Histórico Criação Jerry Siegel e Joe Shuster primeiramente criaram um herói com poderes telepáticos que pretendia dominar o mundo. Ele apareceu em uma curta história, "The Reign of the Super-Man" (O Reino do Super-homem), da Science Fiction #3, um fanzine de ficção científica que Siegel publicou em 19334 Siegel reescreveu a personagem como um herói, mantendo pouca ou nenhuma semelhança com o vilão de mesmo nome, e começou uma jornada de seis anos para encontrar uma editora que o publicasse. Intitulando-o The Superman, Siegel e Shuster ofereceram a história para a Consolidated Books Publishing, que publicara uma revista em quadrinhos preto-e-branco de 48 páginas intitulada Detective Dan: Secret Operative No. 48. Mesmo recebendo uma carta de encorajamento, a editora nunca mais voltou a publicar quadrinhos. Shuster se frustrou e destruiu todas as páginas da história. A capa sobreviveu apenas porque Siegel a resgatou do fogo. Siegel e Shuster descreveram essa versão da personagem como sendo comparável a Slam Bradley, uma personagem que a dupla criou em 1937 para a primeira edição de Detective Comics.5678 Em 1934, a dupla mais uma vez "corrigiu" a personagem. Ele se tornou mais um herói em sua tradição clássica, inspirado por personagens como Sansão e Hércules9 que lutava para corrigir os erros daqueles tempos, combatendo a tirania e a injustiça social. Nesta época foi introduzido o uniforme. Siegel disse posteriormente que eles criaram um tipo de uniforme e colocaram um grande S no peito e uma capa. Fizeram-no tão colorido e tão distintivo quanto podiam."10 O design foi baseado em parte nos uniformes vestidos por personagem do espaço sideral publicados em revistas pulp, bem como em tiras como Flash Gordon,11 e também parcialmente sugerido pela tradicional vestimenta. Entretanto, a capa é notavelmente diferente da tradição vitoriana. Gary Engle descreveu isso como sem precedentes na cultura popular em Superman at Fifty:The Persistence of a Legend (Superman aos 50: A Persistência de uma Lenda)12 A "sunga" por cima da calça (no início se parecia mais com um short), capas (no início era curta, pequena, depois ficou maior, longa) e botas (repare o formato de W'), tudo isto foi rapidamente estabelecida como a base para vários uniformes de super-heróis. Esta terceira versão da personagem recebeu extraordinárias habilidades, mesmo que de uma natureza física, ao contrário das habilidades mentais do Superman vilão.10 O local e o nome civil do herói foram inspirados em filmes, como disse Shuster em 1983. "Jerry criou todos os nomes. Nós éramos grandes fãs de filmes e fomos inspirados por alguns atores e atrizes que víamos. Como para Clark Kent, nós combinamos os nomes de [[Clark Gable|'Clark Gable]] e [[Kent Taylor|'Kent' Taylor]]. E Metrópolis, a cidade base de operações do Superman, veio do filme de Fritz Lang Metrópolis de 1927, que ambos amaram".13 AmpliarAction Comics 1.Mesmo que estivessem no momento vendendo material para editoras de quadrinhos, notavelmente National Publications, a dupla decidiu expor sua personagem no formato de tiras, preferindo-o em relação ao formato de revistas em quadrinhos que estava se estabelecendo àquele tempo. Eles ofereceram as tiras para Max Gaines, que declinou, e para o United Feature Syndicate, que expressou interesse inicialmente mas finalmente rejeitou as tiras em uma carta datada de 18 de fevereiro de 1937. Entretanto, no que Les Daniels descreve como "uma incrível reviravolta de eventos", Max Gaines terminou posicionando a tira como destaque na nova publicação da Wheeler-Nicholson, Action Comics. Vin Sullivan, editor da nova revista, escreveu à dupla pedindo que as tiras fossem redesenhadas para que se adequassem ao formato das revistas em quadrinhos, requisitando, "oito quadros por página". Entretanto Siegel e Shuster ignoraram isso, utilizando suas próprias experiências e idéias para criar o layout das páginas, com Siegel também identificando a imagem usada para a capa de Action Comics #1 (Junho de 1938), primeira aparição de Superman.14 editar] Publicação A primeira aparição do Superman foi em Action Comics #1, em 1938. Em 1939, uma série de mesmo nome foi lançada. A primeira edição consistiu principalmente de aventuras já publicadas em Action Comics, mas apesar disso a revista atingiu grande vendagem.15 1939 também foi publicado na especial New York World's Fair Comics, que no verão de 1942 virou World's Finest Comics. Com a edição #7 de All Star Comics, Superman fez sua primeira de um número infrequente de aparições, nesta ocasião aparecendo brevemente para estabelecer-se como membro honorário da Sociedade de Justiça da América.16 Inicialmente Jerry Siegel e Joe Shuster queriam ser responsáveis por toda história e arte de todas as tiras publicadas. Entretando, a visão de Shuster começou a deteriorar-se, e o aumento das aparições da personagem implicou numa sobrecarga de trabalho. Isso fez com que Shuster estabelecesse um estúdio para ajudar na produção da arte15 embora ele insistisse em desenhar o rosto de todo Superman que o estúdio produzia. Fora do estúdio, Jack Burnley começou fazendo capas e histórias em 1940.4 Wayne Boring, inicialmente empregado no estúdio de Shuster, começou trabalhando para DC em 1942 fazendo páginas para Superman e Action Comics.17 editar] Leilão 2010 Um exemplar da primeira edição rara da Action Comics #1 de 1938, foi vendida pelo valor-recorde de um milhão de dólares em Fevereiro de 2010, através de um site especializado, tornando-se na revista de banda desenhada(Revista em Quadrinhos) mais cara de todos os tempos.18 Na segunda-feira 29/03/2010 teve em Nova York um novo preço recorde de 1,5 milhão de dólares, informou a empresa ComicConnect.com.Segundo esse novo leilão com um outro exemplar em melhor estado de conservação. editar] Poderes :Ver artigo principal: Poderes e habilidades do SupermanAmpliarDemonstração de sua super força impedindo um edifício de desabar em um cartoon de 1941. A suposta origem dos poderes do Superman é o Sol amarelo da Terra. Em Krypton o astro é vermelho, e essa diferença de freqüência eletromagnética entre ambos os astros faria com que, de alguma forma, as células do corpo de Kal-El fossem "carregadas" como verdadeiras baterias vivas, enrijecendo seus músculos, permitindo que a diferença de gravidade faça-o voar e outros poderes (visão de raio-X, visão telescópica, visão de fogo, super sopro e sopro de gelo). Muitos poderes do Superman foram deixados para trás após reformulações nas revistas (pós-Crise). A personagem era quase um deus. Na década de 1950, por exemplo, Superman possuía um poder de raio "arco-íris" psicodélico aos mesmos moldes de poderes telecinéticos. E no final da década de 1990 (após saga Noite Final), seus poderes foram alterados para habilidades elétricas e seu uniforme foi totalmente modificado (conhecido como Superman Blue e Superman Red). editar] Elenco de apoio :Ver página anexa: Elenco de apoio de Superman Clark Kent, a identidade secreta do Superman, foi baseado parcialmente em Harold Lloyd e batizado baseado em Clark Gable e Kent Taylor.3132 Os criadores discutiram se na verdade o Superman pretende ser Clark Kent ou vice versa, e em diferentes períodos diferentes visões foram adotadas. 3334 Embora tipicamente um reporter de jornal, durante os anos 1970 a personagem deixou o Planeta Diário por um tempo para trabalhar na televisão, durante a reformulação dos anos 1980 por John Byrne viu a personagem tornar-se mais agressivo. .35 Esta agressividade foi sendo diminuidade com os criadores seguidamente restabelecendo o jeito suave tradicional da personagem. Quando o gibi do Super-Homem chegou ao Brasil, o nome Clark foi mudado para Eduardo e o de Lois Lane para Mirian,36 o que foi corrigido após um tempo. O nome original Clark Kent foi alterado já nas primeiras histórias publicadas pela Ebal. Já Lois Lane só recebeu de volta seu nome original nos anos 1980, após ser publicado no Brasil, pela editora Abril, o evento "Crise nas Infinitas Terras" (do qual a editora se aproveitou para fazer a mudança). O grande elenco de apoio do Superman inclui Lois Lane, talvez a personagem mais conhecida associada ao Superman, sendo retratada diversas vezes, como sua colega, concorrente, interesse amoroso e/ou esposa. Outros importantes personagens de apoio incluem os colegas de trabalho do Planeta Diário como o fotógrafo Jimmy Olsen e o editor Perry White, os pais adotivos de Clark Kent Jonathan Kent e Martha Kent, Lana Lang, seu amor de infância e seu melhor amigo Pete Ross, e o interesse amoroso de faculdade Lori Lemaris (uma sereia); Histórias fazendo referências a possibilidade de filhos do Superman foram apresentadas tanto dentro quanto fora da continuidade principal. Encarnações da Supermoça, Krypto, o supercão, e Superboy também foram personagens das histórias, bem como a Liga da Justiça (da qual o Superman geralmente é membro). Uma característica importante compartilhada por várias personagens de apoio são os nomes aliterativos, especialmente com as iniciais "LL", incluindo Lex Luthor, Lois Lane, Linda Lee, Lana Lang, Lori Lemaris e Lucy Lane. Parcerias com o aliado ícone dos quadrinhos Batman são comuns, inspirando várias histórias ao longo dos anos. Quando em dupla, eles são referidos como "Os Melhores do Mundo" (World's Finest) em concordância com o nome da série que apresenta várias histórias das parcerias. Em 2003, DC Comics começou a publicar uma nova série intitulada Superman/Batman apresentando as duas personagens. Superman também tem uma galeria de vilões, incluindo seu mais conhecido inimigo, Lex Luthor, que foi visto durante vários anos em várias formas desde um cientista louco com uma vendetta pessoal contra o Superman, ou um poderoso mas corrupto CEO de um conglomerado chamado LexCorp 37 Na década de 2000, ele torna-se presidente dos Estados Unidos38 e foi descrito ocasionalmente como um amigo de infância de Clark Kent. O andróide alien conhecido como Brainiac é considerado por Richard George como o segundo inimigo do Superman mais efetivo.39 O inimigo que superou os demais, assassinando o Superman, é o monstro em fúria Apocalipse. Darkseid, um dos seres mais poderosos do Universo DC, é também um formidável inimigo nos quadrinhos pós-Crise. Outros inimigos que foram apresentados em várias encarnações da personagem, nos quadrinhos filme e televisão, incluem o duende da quinta dimensão Mr. Mxyzptlk, o Superman reverso conhecido como Bizarro e o criminoso Kryptoniano General Zod. Superman no Brasil :Ver artigo principal: Superman (título mensal) Superman apareceu no Brasil pela primeira vez em Dezembro de 1938, no suplemento chamado Gazetinha #44540, do jornal A Gazeta de propriedade do jornalista Cásper Líbero.41 Com os direitos adquiridos por Adolfo Aizen, as aventuras do Homem de Aço passam para a lendária revista "O Lobinho".42 Com a criação da editora Ebal em 1945, o editor Aizen lança as histórias da personagem em uma revista em quadrinhos chamada Superman. A revista foi publicada por 35 anos, de 1947 até 1983, um recorde do gênero. Não conseguindo manter mais os direitos, a Ebal repassou a personagem para a Editora Abril, que seguiu com as publicações até a virada do milênio.43 editar] Superman ou Super-Homem? Para aqueles que leram as histórias do herói até alguns anos atrás, é estranho ver o nome Superman sendo utilizado, ao contrário da tradução a língua portuguesa, Super-Homem. Não há exatamente um consenso. Os DVDs do herói, por exemplo, trazem o nome "Superman" em suas caixas, o chamam de "Super-Homem" na dublagem em português e "Superman" nas legendas também em português. Já o desenho animado da década de 1990 o chamava de "Super-Homem" enquanto em sua continuação direta, Liga da Justiça, ele virou novamente Superman. Quando as primeiras histórias da personagem chegaram ao Brasil, nos anos 40 e 50, era comum a tradução e a adaptação dos nomes. Sendo assim, a escolha óbvia era Super-Homem, apesar de que sua primeira revista se chamava Superman (Ebal, novembro de 1947) e dentro da revista era chamado de Super-Homem. Entretanto, após várias décadas, a globalização mostrou que ter um nome diferente do país originário da personagem pode ser muito prejudicial financeiramente. Isso acontece porque bonecos, camisas e outros objetos promocionais são fabricados normalmente em apenas um país (a China, por exemplo) e depois exportados ao mundo todo e, na embalagem, consta o nome original da personagem. Quando o produto chega a um país onde esse nome é diferente, o importador se vê obrigado a gastar ainda mais dinheiro em novas embalagens e adaptações. Foi por esse motivo que na versão brasileira da série As Novas Aventuras do Superman o nome do super-herói não foi traduzido. Preferiu-se utilizar Superman em vez de Super-Homem44. Com o sucesso da série, o nome Superman tornou-se mais comum entre os fãs. Assim a Editora Abril, que era a responsável pelas histórias em quadrinhos da personagem no Brasil, aproveitou a oportunidade e começou a usar a versão em inglês. Algo parecido já havia acontecido nos anos 1980 dentro do universo do Superman. Desde as primeiras histórias no Brasil o nome de Lois Lane era adaptado como Miriam Lane. A Editora Abril aproveitou os acontecimento da Crise nas Infinitas Terras, em 1987, para poder finalmente grafar o nome da forma original. editar] Kryptonita :Ver artigo principal: Kryptonita A Kryptonita é formada de fragmentos radioativos de Krypton, o planeta natal do Super-Homem. Na Era de Prata, havia vários tipos diferentes de kryptonita: *Verde - a mais comum, é fatal a qualquer Kryptoniano, causa fortes dores e pode levar à morte se a exposição à sua radiação for prolongada. *Vermelha - causa uma de muitas mutações imprevísiveis a nível físico e mental: pode alterar as emoções do Super-Homem, fazê-lo criar 2 braços extra, torná-lo um anão, um gigante, um dragão, uma criança, separá-lo num Superman mau e um Clark Kent bondoso e sem poderes, dividi-lo em um Superman azul e outro vermelho, torná-lo muito gordo, torná-lo muito cabeludo e barbudo, fazê-lo ficar com cabeça de formiga, fazê-lo incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa sem ser em kryptonês, fazê-lo amnésico, fazê-lo perder a invulnerabilidade na parte esquerda do corpo, etc. Os efeitos duram de 24 a 48 horas, e nunca se repete um mesmo efeito. Aparentemente, cada pedaço de kryptonita vermelha só podia afetar um kryptoniano uma única vez, necessitando outro pedaço para um novo efeito (mas que nunca seria o mesmo). *Azul - Letal para Bizarro, mas cura efeitos de outras kryptonitas em Superman (exceto a dourada). *Branca - Letal para a vida vegetal. *Antikryptonita: Possui o efeito inverso da Kryptonita Verde, ela não é letal para os Kryptonianos, mas é fatal para os humanos normais. Formou-se no solo de Argo City, cidade kryptoniana da Supermoça. *kryptonita X: verde, dá poderes quase iguais aos de Superman a humanos normais. Temporário, mas pode ter efeito permanente. *Dourada - o mais raro isótopo de kryptonita, elimina permanente os poderes de kryptonianos à menor exposição, bem como qualquer possibilidade de vir a desenvolvê-los. Nem mesmo a kryptonita X ou a azul pode devolvê-los. (nas histórias oficiais, Superman nunca se expôs a ela, caso contrário seria o fim do Homem de Aço…). *kryptonita jóia: criada pelo interno da Zona Fantasma Jax-Ur, esta não é realmente kryptonita, nem mesmo radioativa. Esta pedra permite aos internos da Zona Fantasma poderem influenciar o mundo fora da Zona. Eles podem focalizar suas forças de vontade na pedra a fim de criar os efeitos de poderes mentais que afetam seres humanos da Terra, como hipnose, rajadas mentais, rajadas psicocinéticas, ilusões e controle mental. Após a Crise nas Infinitas Terras, o Super-Homem ganhou uma nova origem onde existia apenas um tipo de kryptonita: a verde. Na Série Smallville que conta a história do Superman enquanto jovem, existem alguns tipos de kryptonita: *Verde - letal para o Superman *Vermelha - aflora uma personalidade rebelde do Superman *Preta - divide (ou une) o lado bom e o lado mal do Superman *Prateada - cria ilusões na mente do Superman *Azul - Inibe os poderes dos kriptonianos sob o Sol amarelo editar] A Morte do Super-Homem :Ver artigo principal: A Morte do Super-Homem Devido à queda das vendas da revista do Super-Homem, foi levada a cabo uma ideia para a sua recuperação e decidiu-se mostrar ao mundo como ele seria sem o Super-Homem. A partir dessa premissa, foi lançado em 1992 a história A Morte do Super-Homem, onde Super-Homem enfrenta Apocalypse, uma criatura virtualmente indestrutível. A batalha final decorreu nas ruas de Metrópolis em que como desfecho final, ambos morrem. editar] Trivialidades *Superman adora leite maltado.45 *A refeição favorita do Super-Homem é Beef Bourguignon.46 *O filme favorito de Clark Kent é To Kill a Mockingbird (O Sol é para Todos), filme de Robert Mulligan de 1962.47 *Há muita discussão sobre qual a religião de Superman. Eliot S! Maggin, um de seus roteiristas no passado, afirmava que o Superman era metodista. Na cronologia pré-Crise, Superman exclamava bastante "Por Rao!". Este era o nome do sol vermelho que orbitava Krypton. Raoísmo era a religião oficial de Krypton, onde Rao era adorado como um deus. Mas ainda assim, não se sabe se Superman era raoísta ou se ele usava o termo apenas como uma exclamação respeitosa. *Superman faz aniversário em 29 de Fevereiro, data escolhida para fazer uma alusão ao fato dele envelhecer quatro vezes mais devagar que os seres humanos. editar] Outros meios :Ver artigo principal: Superman em desenhos animados :Ver artigo principal: Superman (filme) AmpliarSuperman, numa animação década de 1940.AmpliarChristopher Reeve ficou eternizado nos cinemas após intrepretar Superman no filme em 1978 e nas suas três sequências.*Entre 1941 e 1942, Superman teve 17 desenhos animados de curta metragem para o cinema, feito pelos estúdios Max Fleischer. Foi o primeiro super-herói adaptado para o meio. *Em 1948 e 1950, o Super-Homem estrelou em dois seriados para cinema, interpretado por Kirk Alyn. *Em 1951, George Reeves estrelou ao lado de Phyllis Coates no primeiro longa-metragem do Homem de Aço, "Superman and the Mole-Men", estréia 23 de Novembro, junto com a 1º temporada do seriado na TV. *Entre 23 de Novembro de 1951 (1º temporada, episódio nº25)48 a 28 de abril de 1958 (6º temporada, episódio nº13),49 George Reeves estrelou em 104 episódios para a televisão, que só terminou com a morte de Reeves.50 George estrelou em 6 temporadas originais (1951 a 1958), para TV, do seriado, "Aventuras de Superman". A 1º temporada testava o mercado com dois episódio, nº25 e nº26. O seriado na TV, nº 25 iniciou simultaneamente com a estréia do longa metragem nos cinemas, "Superman and the Mole-Men" (1951),51 para promover o longa metragem. O resultado na TV foi positivo e a produção continou a rodar o seriado a partir do 1º episódio, "Superman on Earth" ("Superman na Terra"), em Janeiro de 1952, com a mesma atriz, Phyllis Coates, junto a Reeves, durante toda 1º temporada. Por este motivo, o episódio nº1 só aparece no ano seguinte depois que a primeira temporada já havia iniciado (Obs. A temporada dos programas de TV, nos EUA, não incia no começo de um ano, mas no outono estadunidense). *Entre 1966 a 69, o Superman teve seu próprio desenho animado pela Filmation, "The New Adventures of Superman". *De 1973 a 1984, o desenho animado Superamigos mostrava Superman como membro efetivo do grupo. *Em 1978, foi lançado Superman - O Filme, estrelado por Christopher Reeve e dirigido por Richard Donner. Fez muito sucesso, e teve 4 continuações,Superman II em 1980, Superman III em 1983, Superman IV em 1987 e Superman - O Retorno em 2006, estrelado por Brandon Routh e dirigido por Bryan Singer. *Em 1987, a Ruby Spears produziu uma série de 13 desenhos animados para televisão, Superman. *Superboy, a série live action exibida de 1988 até 1992 (nos EUA), mostrava Superman como Superboy (o que não condizia mais com a realidade dos quadrinhos; aquele era o Superboy Pré-crise). *Entre 1993 e 1996: a série live action Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, com Dean Cain e Teri Hatcher nos papéis de Superman e Lois Lane. *Superman: The Animated Series, um desenho animado da Warner Bros., de 1996 até 2000. *Em 2001, foi lançado o seriado Smallville, que conta a adolescência de Clark, interpretado por Tom Welling. Atualmente está na sua 10ª (décima) temporada. editar] Video games *1978: Superman by Atari for the Atari 2600. *1984: Superman III by Atari for the Atari 8-bit family of computers. Unreleased. *1985: Superman: The Game by First Star Software for the Commodore 64. *1987: Superman by Kemco for the Nintendo Entertainment System. *1988: Superman: Man of Steel by Tynesoft for the Commodore 64. *1988: Superman by Taito; Arcade game. *1992: Superman: The Man of Steel by Virgin Interactive for the Sega Master System. *1992: Superman by Sunsoft for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. *1994 / 1995: The Death and Return of Superman by Sunsoft for the Super Nintendo and Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. *1995: Justice League Task Force by Acclaim for the Super Nintendo and Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. *1998: Superman by Titus for the Game Boy. *1999: Superman 64 by Titus for the Nintendo 64. *2000: Superman by Titus for the PlayStation. *2002: Justice League: Injustice for All by Midway for the Game Boy Advance. Superman is a playable character. *2002: Superman: The Man of Steel by Infogrames/Atari for the Xbox. *2002 / 2003: Superman: Shadow of Apokolips by Infogrames/Atari for the PlayStation 2 and GameCube. *2003: Superman: Countdown to Apokolips by Infogrames/Atari for the Game Boy Advance. *2003: Justice League: Chronicles by Midway for the Game Boy Advance. Superman is a playable character. *2005: Justice League TV Games unit by Jakks Pacific. Superman is playable in some games, non-playable in others. *2006: Superman: The Greatest Hero by VTech for the V.Smile system. *2006: Superman TV Games unit by Jakks Pacific. Five different games featuring Superman. *2006: Justice League Heroes by Eidos for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and PlayStation Portable. Superman is a playable character and is voiced by Crispin Freeman *2006: Superman Returns by Electronic Arts for the PlayStation 2, Xbox & Xbox 360. Features voices from the cast of the film. *2006: Superman Returns by Electronic Arts for the Nintendo DS. *2006: Superman Returns: Fortress of Solitude by Electronic Arts for the Game Boy Advance. *2008: Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 editar] Ligações externas O Commons possui uma categoria com multimídias sobre SupermanWikiquoteO Wikiquote possui citações de ou sobre: Superman*Do Superman americano ao Superman de Nietzche *As Origens do Superman *Origens do Super-homem por John Byrne *Matéria do site HQ Maniacs sobre a reformulação de John Byrne *Matéria do site HQ Maniacs sobre os maiores inimigos do Superman *UniversoHQ Superman 70 Anos *Página oficial do Superman (em inglês) *DC Comics - Superman (em inglês) *Projeto DC Database: Superman *História do Superman nos quadrinhos (em inglês) *História do Superman em um minuto (em inglês) *Cartoons do Superman (em inglês) *Bibliografia comics do Superman (em inglês) Referências e notas #↑ Veja capítulo #Superman ou Super-Homem? #↑ http://www.universohq.com/quadrinhos/2006/review_SUPmorte.cfm #↑ http://www.universohq.com/quadrinhos/2004/n06082004_01.cfm #↑ a'' ''b Daniels (1998), p. 13. #↑ Daniels (1998), p. 17. #↑ http://www.thrillingdetective.com/slam.html #↑ http://www.toonopedia.com/slambrad.htm #↑ http://www.omelete.com.br/quad/100003198/Jerry_Siegel__Joe_Shuster_e_o_Super_Homem.aspx #↑ Petrou, David Michael (1978). The Making of Superman the Movie, New York: Warner Books ISBN 0-446-82565-4 #↑ a'' ''b Daniels (1998), p. 18. #↑ Daniels (1998), p. 19. #↑ Engle, Gary. Superman at Fifty: The Persistence of a Legend. Cleveland, OH: Dennis Dooley and Gary Engle (eds.), 1987. #↑ [http://web.archive.org/web/20030924212234/superman.ws/seventy/interview/?part=8 Andrae, Nemo (versão online): "Superman Through the Ages: The Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Interview, part 8 of 10" (1983)]. #↑ Daniels (1998), pp. 25–31. #↑ a'' ''b Daniels (1998), p. 44. #↑ Fox, Gardner (escritor), Hibbard, Everett E. (arte) $1,000,000 for War Orphans All Star Comics Vol. 1 #7 (Outubro de 1941) All-American Publications #↑ Daniels (1998), p. 69. #↑ Commic Connect.com It’s a Bird…It’s a Plane…It’s the First Million Dollar Comic Book! (em inglês) Acessado em 25 de Fevereiro de 2010 #↑ Friedrich, Otto. "Up, Up and Awaaay!!!", 'Time Magazine', Monday, March 14 de 1988, p. 9. Página visitada em 2007-01-28. #↑ Daniels (1998), p. 67. #↑ a'' ''b Daniels (1998), p. 42. #↑ O'Neil, Dennis , Dillin, Dick , Greene, Sid . "Star Light, Star Bright—Death Star I See Tonight!" Justice League of America v1 #73 August, 1969 DC Comics #↑ Byrne, John , Giordano, Dick . The Man of Steel Ed. Barry Marx. DC Comics, 1987. ISBN 0-930289-28-5. #↑ Jurgens, Dan, Ordway, Jerry, Simonson, Louise et al (e), Jurgens, Dan, Guice, Jackson, Bogdanove, Jon, et al (f), Rodier, Denis, Janke, Dennis, Breeding, Brett et al ©. The Death of Superman Ed. Mike Carlin. NY:DC Comics, 14 de Abril de 1993. ISBN 1-56389-097-6. #↑ Jurgens, Dan, Kesel, Karl, Simonson, Louise et al (e), Jurgens, Dan, Guice, Jackson, Bogdanove, Jon, et #al (f), Rodier, Denis, Janke, Dennis, Breeding, Brett et al ©. The Return of Superman (Reign of the Supermen) Ed. Mike Carlin. NY:DC Comics, 3 de Setembro de 1993. ISBN 1-56389-149-2 ↑ Waid, Mark (e), Yu, Leinil Francis (a). Superman: Birthright. NY:DC Comics, 1 de Outubro de 2005. ISBN 1-4012-0252-7. *↑ Johns, Geoff (e), Jimenez, Phil, Perez, George, Ordway, Jerry et al (a). Infinite Crisis. NY:DC Comics, 20 de setembro de 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0959-9 ISBN 978-1-4012-0959-9 *↑ Johns, Geoff, Busiek, Kurt (e), Woods, Peter, Guedes, Renato (a). Superman: Up, Up and Away! NY:DC Comics, 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0954-8 ISBN 978-1-4012-0954-4. *↑ Daniels (1995), pp. 22–23. *↑ {Loeb, Jeph (e), McGuinness, Ed (f), Vines, Dexter ©. "Running Wild" Superman/Batman v1 #3 Dezembro de 2003 DC Comics *↑ Gross, John. "Books of the Times", New York Times, December 15, 1987. Página visitada em 2007-01-29. *↑ http://cronicasdanonaarte.blogspot.com/2006/08/verdadeira-histria-do-super-homem.html *↑ Zeno, Eddy (December 25, 2006). From Back Issue 20: Pro 2 Pro: A Clark Kent Roundtable (excerpted from (January 2007) "The Clark Kent Roundtable". Back Issue (20).). newsarama.com. publicada na web por newsarama, impressa por TwoMorrow. Página visitada em 2007-01-31. *↑ Eury (2006), p. 119. *↑ Sanderson, Peter (June 1986). "The End of History". Amazing Heroes (96). ISSN 0745-6506. *↑ http://www.universohq.com/quadrinhos/2004/review_amigos_superman.cfm *↑ Daniels (1998), p. 160. *↑ , DeMatteis, J.M., Kelly, Joe, Loeb, Jeph et al (w), McGuinness, Ed, Rouleau, Duncan, Medina, Paco (a). Superman: President Lex, NY:DC Comics, July 1 2003. ISBN 1-56389-974-4, ISBN 978-1-56389-974-4 *↑ George, Richard (2006-06-22). Superman's Dirty Dozen. IGN. Página visitada em 2007-01-11. *↑ Superman #62. Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ , Gonçalo Júnior Editora Companhia das Letras, A guerra dos gibis: a formação do mercado editorial brasileiro e a censura aos quadrinhos, 1933-1964, 48, 2004. ISBN 8535905820, 9788535905823 *↑ ALMANAQUE NOSTALGIA - A PRIMEIRA APARIÇÃO DO SUPER-HOMEM (Ebal). Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ Ebal 60 anos: uma celebração (em português). Universo HQ (31/03/05). Página visitada em 18/03/2010. *↑ Antônio Santos. Dossiê Superman - Troca de Nomes, Revista Mundo dos Super-Heróis #1. S.l.: Editora Europa, 2006. pg. 23. *↑ Superman vs. Hulk *↑ Kingdom Come *↑ O Retorno do Super-Homem #3 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506642/ "The Unknown People: Part I"], Season 1, Episode 25: Primeiro episódio de Superman para TV inciou pelo episódio nº25, em 23/11/1951 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506551/ "All That Glitters"], Season 6, Episode 13: Último episódio de Superman para TV por George Reeves, 28/4/1958 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001660/ IMDB.com "Adventures of Superman,": 1951-1958] por George Reeves. *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0044091/ IMDB.com: "Superman and the Mole-Men" (1951)] com George Reeves, nos cinemas, simultaneamente com sua primeira temporada na televisão **Portal da DC Comics ↑ Waid, Mark (e), Yu, Leinil Francis (a). Superman: Birthright. NY:DC Comics, 1 de Outubro de 2005. ISBN 1-4012-0252-7. *↑ Johns, Geoff (e), Jimenez, Phil, Perez, George, Ordway, Jerry et al (a). Infinite Crisis. NY:DC Comics, 20 de setembro de 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0959-9 ISBN 978-1-4012-0959-9 *↑ Johns, Geoff, Busiek, Kurt (e), Woods, Peter, Guedes, Renato (a). Superman: Up, Up and Away! NY:DC Comics, 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0954-8 ISBN 978-1-4012-0954-4. *↑ Daniels (1995), pp. 22–23. *↑ {Loeb, Jeph (e), McGuinness, Ed (f), Vines, Dexter ©. "Running Wild" Superman/Batman v1 #3 Dezembro de 2003 DC Comics *↑ Gross, John. "Books of the Times", New York Times, December 15, 1987. Página visitada em 2007-01-29. *↑ http://cronicasdanonaarte.blogspot.com/2006/08/verdadeira-histria-do-super-homem.html *↑ Zeno, Eddy (December 25, 2006). From Back Issue 20: Pro 2 Pro: A Clark Kent Roundtable (excerpted from (January 2007) "The Clark Kent Roundtable". Back Issue (20).). newsarama.com. publicada na web por newsarama, impressa por TwoMorrow. Página visitada em 2007-01-31. *↑ Eury (2006), p. 119. *↑ Sanderson, Peter (June 1986). "The End of History". Amazing Heroes (96). ISSN 0745-6506. *↑ http://www.universohq.com/quadrinhos/2004/review_amigos_superman.cfm *↑ Daniels (1998), p. 160. *↑ , DeMatteis, J.M., Kelly, Joe, Loeb, Jeph et al (w), McGuinness, Ed, Rouleau, Duncan, Medina, Paco (a). Superman: President Lex, NY:DC Comics, July 1 2003. ISBN 1-56389-974-4, ISBN 978-1-56389-974-4 *↑ George, Richard (2006-06-22). Superman's Dirty Dozen. IGN. Página visitada em 2007-01-11. *↑ Superman #62. Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ , Gonçalo Júnior Editora Companhia das Letras, A guerra dos gibis: a formação do mercado editorial brasileiro e a censura aos quadrinhos, 1933-1964, 48, 2004. ISBN 8535905820, 9788535905823 *↑ ALMANAQUE NOSTALGIA - A PRIMEIRA APARIÇÃO DO SUPER-HOMEM (Ebal). Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ Ebal 60 anos: uma celebração (em português). Universo HQ (31/03/05). Página visitada em 18/03/2010. *↑ Antônio Santos. Dossiê Superman - Troca de Nomes, Revista Mundo dos Super-Heróis #1. S.l.: Editora Europa, 2006. pg. 23. *↑ Superman vs. Hulk *↑ Kingdom Come *↑ O Retorno do Super-Homem #3 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506642/ "The Unknown People: Part I"], Season 1, Episode 25: Primeiro episódio de Superman para TV inciou pelo episódio nº25, em 23/11/1951 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506551/ "All That Glitters"], Season 6, Episode 13: Último episódio de Superman para TV por George Reeves, 28/4/1958 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001660/ IMDB.com "Adventures of Superman,": 1951-1958] por George Reeves. *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0044091/ IMDB.com: "Superman and the Mole-Men" (1951)] com George Reeves, nos cinemas, simultaneamente com sua primeira temporada na televisão **Portal da DC Comics |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|História e Temas | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; font-size: 95%"|Origem • História do Superman • Logotipo • Poderes • Kryptonita • Personagens • Relacionamento de Clark Kent e Lois Lane • The Reign of the Super-Man |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|Lugares | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; background: #f7f7f7; font-size: 95%"|Krypton • Fortaleza da Solidão • LexCorp • Mundo Compacto • Metropólis • Planeta Diário • Projeto Cadmus • Zona Fantasma • Smallville |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|Publicações | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; font-size: 95%"| |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|Desenhos animados | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; background: #f7f7f7; font-size: 95%"|DC Animated Universe • Krypto, o supercão • The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure • The Batman/Superman Hour • Liga da Justiça • Liga da Justiça sem Limites • Superamigos • Superman em desenhos animados |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|Jogos | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; font-size: 95%"|Superman (arcade) (1988) • Superman (jogo eletrônico) (1992) • The Death and Return of Superman (1994) • Justice League Task Force (1995) • Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) • Superman Returns (2006) • Justice League Heroes (2006) • Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008) |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|Filmes | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; background: #f7f7f7; font-size: 95%"|Superman • Superman II • Superman II - The Richard Donner Cut • Superman III • Superman IV: The Quest for Peace • Superman Lives • Superman Returns |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|Filmes de animação | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; font-size: 95%"|A Morte do Superman (2007) • Liga da Justiça: A Nova Fronteira (2008) • Superman/Batman:Inimigos Públicos (2009) • Liga da Jistiça: Crise nas Duas Terras (2009) • Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|Seriados | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; background: #f7f7f7; font-size: 95%"|Lois & Clark • Smallville |- style="display: none" ! style="text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #dedde2"|Relacionados | colspan="1" style="text-align: left; width: 100%; font-size: 95%"|Batman vs. Superman |- style="display: none" | colspan="2" style="background-image: none; text-align: center; background-color: transparent; background-attachment: scroll; background-position: 0% 0%"|Portal DC Comics |} ↑ Waid, Mark (e), Yu, Leinil Francis (a). Superman: Birthright. NY:DC Comics, 1 de Outubro de 2005. ISBN 1-4012-0252-7. *↑ Johns, Geoff (e), Jimenez, Phil, Perez, George, Ordway, Jerry et al (a). Infinite Crisis. NY:DC Comics, 20 de setembro de 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0959-9 ISBN 978-1-4012-0959-9 *↑ Johns, Geoff, Busiek, Kurt (e), Woods, Peter, Guedes, Renato (a). Superman: Up, Up and Away! NY:DC Comics, 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0954-8 ISBN 978-1-4012-0954-4. *↑ Daniels (1995), pp. 22–23. *↑ {Loeb, Jeph (e), McGuinness, Ed (f), Vines, Dexter ©. "Running Wild" Superman/Batman v1 #3 Dezembro de 2003 DC Comics *↑ Gross, John. "Books of the Times", New York Times, December 15, 1987. Página visitada em 2007-01-29. *↑ http://cronicasdanonaarte.blogspot.com/2006/08/verdadeira-histria-do-super-homem.html *↑ Zeno, Eddy (December 25, 2006). From Back Issue 20: Pro 2 Pro: A Clark Kent Roundtable (excerpted from (January 2007) "The Clark Kent Roundtable". Back Issue (20).). newsarama.com. publicada na web por newsarama, impressa por TwoMorrow. Página visitada em 2007-01-31. *↑ Eury (2006), p. 119. *↑ Sanderson, Peter (June 1986). "The End of History". Amazing Heroes (96). ISSN 0745-6506. *↑ http://www.universohq.com/quadrinhos/2004/review_amigos_superman.cfm *↑ Daniels (1998), p. 160. *↑ , DeMatteis, J.M., Kelly, Joe, Loeb, Jeph et al (w), McGuinness, Ed, Rouleau, Duncan, Medina, Paco (a). Superman: President Lex, NY:DC Comics, July 1 2003. ISBN 1-56389-974-4, ISBN 978-1-56389-974-4 *↑ George, Richard (2006-06-22). Superman's Dirty Dozen. IGN. Página visitada em 2007-01-11. *↑ Superman #62. Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ , Gonçalo Júnior Editora Companhia das Letras, A guerra dos gibis: a formação do mercado editorial brasileiro e a censura aos quadrinhos, 1933-1964, 48, 2004. ISBN 8535905820, 9788535905823 *↑ ALMANAQUE NOSTALGIA - A PRIMEIRA APARIÇÃO DO SUPER-HOMEM (Ebal). Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ Ebal 60 anos: uma celebração (em português). Universo HQ (31/03/05). Página visitada em 18/03/2010. *↑ Antônio Santos. Dossiê Superman - Troca de Nomes, Revista Mundo dos Super-Heróis #1. S.l.: Editora Europa, 2006. pg. 23. *↑ Superman vs. Hulk *↑ Kingdom Come *↑ O Retorno do Super-Homem #3 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506642/ "The Unknown People: Part I"], Season 1, Episode 25: Primeiro episódio de Superman para TV inciou pelo episódio nº25, em 23/11/1951 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506551/ "All That Glitters"], Season 6, Episode 13: Último episódio de Superman para TV por George Reeves, 28/4/1958 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001660/ IMDB.com "Adventures of Superman,": 1951-1958] por George Reeves. *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0044091/ IMDB.com: "Superman and the Mole-Men" (1951)] com George Reeves, nos cinemas, simultaneamente com sua primeira temporada na televisão **Portal da DC Comics ↑ Waid, Mark (e), Yu, Leinil Francis (a). Superman: Birthright. NY:DC Comics, 1 de Outubro de 2005. ISBN 1-4012-0252-7. *↑ Johns, Geoff (e), Jimenez, Phil, Perez, George, Ordway, Jerry et al (a). Infinite Crisis. NY:DC Comics, 20 de setembro de 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0959-9 ISBN 978-1-4012-0959-9 *↑ Johns, Geoff, Busiek, Kurt (e), Woods, Peter, Guedes, Renato (a). Superman: Up, Up and Away! NY:DC Comics, 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0954-8 ISBN 978-1-4012-0954-4. *↑ Daniels (1995), pp. 22–23. *↑ {Loeb, Jeph (e), McGuinness, Ed (f), Vines, Dexter ©. "Running Wild" Superman/Batman v1 #3 Dezembro de 2003 DC Comics *↑ Gross, John. "Books of the Times", New York Times, December 15, 1987. Página visitada em 2007-01-29. *↑ http://cronicasdanonaarte.blogspot.com/2006/08/verdadeira-histria-do-super-homem.html *↑ Zeno, Eddy (December 25, 2006). From Back Issue 20: Pro 2 Pro: A Clark Kent Roundtable (excerpted from (January 2007) "The Clark Kent Roundtable". Back Issue (20).). newsarama.com. publicada na web por newsarama, impressa por TwoMorrow. Página visitada em 2007-01-31. *↑ Eury (2006), p. 119. *↑ Sanderson, Peter (June 1986). "The End of History". Amazing Heroes (96). ISSN 0745-6506. *↑ http://www.universohq.com/quadrinhos/2004/review_amigos_superman.cfm *↑ Daniels (1998), p. 160. *↑ , DeMatteis, J.M., Kelly, Joe, Loeb, Jeph et al (w), McGuinness, Ed, Rouleau, Duncan, Medina, Paco (a). Superman: President Lex, NY:DC Comics, July 1 2003. ISBN 1-56389-974-4, ISBN 978-1-56389-974-4 *↑ George, Richard (2006-06-22). Superman's Dirty Dozen. IGN. Página visitada em 2007-01-11. *↑ Superman #62. Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ , Gonçalo Júnior Editora Companhia das Letras, A guerra dos gibis: a formação do mercado editorial brasileiro e a censura aos quadrinhos, 1933-1964, 48, 2004. ISBN 8535905820, 9788535905823 *↑ ALMANAQUE NOSTALGIA - A PRIMEIRA APARIÇÃO DO SUPER-HOMEM (Ebal). Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ Ebal 60 anos: uma celebração (em português). Universo HQ (31/03/05). Página visitada em 18/03/2010. *↑ Antônio Santos. Dossiê Superman - Troca de Nomes, Revista Mundo dos Super-Heróis #1. S.l.: Editora Europa, 2006. pg. 23. *↑ Superman vs. Hulk *↑ Kingdom Come *↑ O Retorno do Super-Homem #3 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506642/ "The Unknown People: Part I"], Season 1, Episode 25: Primeiro episódio de Superman para TV inciou pelo episódio nº25, em 23/11/1951 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506551/ "All That Glitters"], Season 6, Episode 13: Último episódio de Superman para TV por George Reeves, 28/4/1958 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001660/ IMDB.com "Adventures of Superman,": 1951-1958] por George Reeves. *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0044091/ IMDB.com: "Superman and the Mole-Men" (1951)] com George Reeves, nos cinemas, simultaneamente com sua primeira temporada na televisão **Portal da DC Comics Obtida de "http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superman"↑ Waid, Mark (e), Yu, Leinil Francis (a). Superman: Birthright. NY:DC Comics, 1 de Outubro de 2005. ISBN 1-4012-0252-7. *↑ Johns, Geoff (e), Jimenez, Phil, Perez, George, Ordway, Jerry et al (a). Infinite Crisis. NY:DC Comics, 20 de setembro de 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0959-9 ISBN 978-1-4012-0959-9 *↑ Johns, Geoff, Busiek, Kurt (e), Woods, Peter, Guedes, Renato (a). Superman: Up, Up and Away! NY:DC Comics, 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0954-8 ISBN 978-1-4012-0954-4. *↑ Daniels (1995), pp. 22–23. *↑ {Loeb, Jeph (e), McGuinness, Ed (f), Vines, Dexter ©. "Running Wild" Superman/Batman v1 #3 Dezembro de 2003 DC Comics *↑ Gross, John. "Books of the Times", New York Times, December 15, 1987. Página visitada em 2007-01-29. *↑ http://cronicasdanonaarte.blogspot.com/2006/08/verdadeira-histria-do-super-homem.html *↑ Zeno, Eddy (December 25, 2006). From Back Issue 20: Pro 2 Pro: A Clark Kent Roundtable (excerpted from (January 2007) "The Clark Kent Roundtable". Back Issue (20).). newsarama.com. publicada na web por newsarama, impressa por TwoMorrow. Página visitada em 2007-01-31. *↑ Eury (2006), p. 119. *↑ Sanderson, Peter (June 1986). "The End of History". Amazing Heroes (96). ISSN 0745-6506. *↑ http://www.universohq.com/quadrinhos/2004/review_amigos_superman.cfm *↑ Daniels (1998), p. 160. *↑ , DeMatteis, J.M., Kelly, Joe, Loeb, Jeph et al (w), McGuinness, Ed, Rouleau, Duncan, Medina, Paco (a). Superman: President Lex, NY:DC Comics, July 1 2003. ISBN 1-56389-974-4, ISBN 978-1-56389-974-4 *↑ George, Richard (2006-06-22). Superman's Dirty Dozen. IGN. Página visitada em 2007-01-11. *↑ Superman #62. Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ , Gonçalo Júnior Editora Companhia das Letras, A guerra dos gibis: a formação do mercado editorial brasileiro e a censura aos quadrinhos, 1933-1964, 48, 2004. ISBN 8535905820, 9788535905823 *↑ ALMANAQUE NOSTALGIA - A PRIMEIRA APARIÇÃO DO SUPER-HOMEM (Ebal). Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ Ebal 60 anos: uma celebração (em português). Universo HQ (31/03/05). Página visitada em 18/03/2010. *↑ Antônio Santos. Dossiê Superman - Troca de Nomes, Revista Mundo dos Super-Heróis #1. S.l.: Editora Europa, 2006. pg. 23. *↑ Superman vs. Hulk *↑ Kingdom Come *↑ O Retorno do Super-Homem #3 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506642/ "The Unknown People: Part I"], Season 1, Episode 25: Primeiro episódio de Superman para TV inciou pelo episódio nº25, em 23/11/1951 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506551/ "All That Glitters"], Season 6, Episode 13: Último episódio de Superman para TV por George Reeves, 28/4/1958 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001660/ IMDB.com "Adventures of Superman,": 1951-1958] por George Reeves. *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0044091/ IMDB.com: "Superman and the Mole-Men" (1951)] com George Reeves, nos cinemas, simultaneamente com sua primeira temporada na televisão **Portal da DC Comics Categorias: Superman | Personagens da DC Comics | Heróis da DC Comics | Liga da Justiça | Personagens que podem voar | Jornalistas fictícios | Personagens com visão de raio-X | Personagens com invulnerabilidade | Personagens com visão de calor | Personagens com superforça | Personagens com supervelocidade | Personagens humanos extraterrestres | Personagens de filmes | Personagens de desenhos animados | Protagonistas↑ Waid, Mark (e), Yu, Leinil Francis (a). Superman: Birthright. NY:DC Comics, 1 de Outubro de 2005. ISBN 1-4012-0252-7. *↑ Johns, Geoff (e), Jimenez, Phil, Perez, George, Ordway, Jerry et al (a). Infinite Crisis. NY:DC Comics, 20 de setembro de 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0959-9 ISBN 978-1-4012-0959-9 *↑ Johns, Geoff, Busiek, Kurt (e), Woods, Peter, Guedes, Renato (a). Superman: Up, Up and Away! NY:DC Comics, 2006. ISBN 1-4012-0954-8 ISBN 978-1-4012-0954-4. *↑ Daniels (1995), pp. 22–23. *↑ {Loeb, Jeph (e), McGuinness, Ed (f), Vines, Dexter ©. "Running Wild" Superman/Batman v1 #3 Dezembro de 2003 DC Comics *↑ Gross, John. "Books of the Times", New York Times, December 15, 1987. Página visitada em 2007-01-29. *↑ http://cronicasdanonaarte.blogspot.com/2006/08/verdadeira-histria-do-super-homem.html *↑ Zeno, Eddy (December 25, 2006). From Back Issue 20: Pro 2 Pro: A Clark Kent Roundtable (excerpted from (January 2007) "The Clark Kent Roundtable". Back Issue (20).). newsarama.com. publicada na web por newsarama, impressa por TwoMorrow. Página visitada em 2007-01-31. *↑ Eury (2006), p. 119. *↑ Sanderson, Peter (June 1986). "The End of History". Amazing Heroes (96). ISSN 0745-6506. *↑ http://www.universohq.com/quadrinhos/2004/review_amigos_superman.cfm *↑ Daniels (1998), p. 160. *↑ , DeMatteis, J.M., Kelly, Joe, Loeb, Jeph et al (w), McGuinness, Ed, Rouleau, Duncan, Medina, Paco (a). Superman: President Lex, NY:DC Comics, July 1 2003. ISBN 1-56389-974-4, ISBN 978-1-56389-974-4 *↑ George, Richard (2006-06-22). Superman's Dirty Dozen. IGN. Página visitada em 2007-01-11. *↑ Superman #62. Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ , Gonçalo Júnior Editora Companhia das Letras, A guerra dos gibis: a formação do mercado editorial brasileiro e a censura aos quadrinhos, 1933-1964, 48, 2004. ISBN 8535905820, 9788535905823 *↑ ALMANAQUE NOSTALGIA - A PRIMEIRA APARIÇÃO DO SUPER-HOMEM (Ebal). Universo HQ. Página visitada em 20/05/2010. *↑ Ebal 60 anos: uma celebração (em português). Universo HQ (31/03/05). Página visitada em 18/03/2010. *↑ Antônio Santos. Dossiê Superman - Troca de Nomes, Revista Mundo dos Super-Heróis #1. S.l.: Editora Europa, 2006. pg. 23. *↑ Superman vs. Hulk *↑ Kingdom Come *↑ O Retorno do Super-Homem #3 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506642/ "The Unknown People: Part I"], Season 1, Episode 25: Primeiro episódio de Superman para TV inciou pelo episódio nº25, em 23/11/1951 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0506551/ "All That Glitters"], Season 6, Episode 13: Último episódio de Superman para TV por George Reeves, 28/4/1958 *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001660/ IMDB.com "Adventures of Superman,": 1951-1958] por George Reeves. *↑ [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0044091/ IMDB.com: "Superman and the Mole-Men" (1951)] com George Reeves, nos cinemas, simultaneamente com sua primeira temporada na televisão **Portal da DC Comics Categoria:Personagens Vivos